katy_perryfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
California Gurls (utwór)
California Gurls -pierwszy singiel z krążka Teenage Dream. California Gurls ''znajduje się na płycie ''Teenage Dream. ''Jest to pierwszysingiel, natomiast na płycie zajmuje 3 pozycję. Informacje CG jest drugim singlem Katy Perry, a trzecim Snoop Dogga, który zajął pierwszą pozycję na liście Billboard Hot 100. Utwór odniósł niebywały sukces: górował na pierwszej pozycji w 10 krajach i został hitem roku 2010 w Kanadzie, kiedy to przez 9 tygodni z rzędu utrzymał pierwszą pozycję. Utwór wydany został 7 maja, jednak jego premiera szykowana była na 25 maja. Było to związane z przedpremierowym wyciekiem piosenki. CG pojawiło się w aplikacji iTunes w dniu 11 maja. Capitol Records ogłosiła nagranie, jako pobijające rekord ponad 13.000 odtworzeń w ciągu jednego tygodnia na obu wykresach BDS i MediaBase z 13.167 odtworzeń, które dodaje do 13 razy dziennie. Inspiracje Katy Perry, podczas sesji zdjęciowej dla ''Rolling Stone powiedziała, iż utwór miał być odpowiedzią na duet Jaya Z i Alici Keys Empire State of Mind. ''Wytłumaczyła, że jako kalifornijska dziewczyna chciałaby napisać tekst o swoim rejonie, po czym napisała odezwę do Jaya Z, który urodził się w Nowym Jorku. Pierwotnie utwór miał nosić nazwę ''California Girls, ''jednak Perry zgodziła się zmienić pisownię dla swojego menadżera, w hołdzie dla grupy Big Star, w odniesieniu do ich utworu ''Sepember Gurls. '' Teledysk Reżyserem teledysku był Mathew Cullen, który zainspirowany był dziełem Willa Cotona (dyrektora artystycznego klipu). Teledysk miał swą premierę 15 czerwca 2010, anagrania trwały 3 dni - rozpoczęto je 14 maja również 2010 roku. Kiedy odbył się wywiad dla MTV, Katy wyjaśniła motyw klipu: "Tu wszystko jest jadalne. Nazwaliśmy go "Candyfornia" zamiast "California" i jest to zupełnie inny świat. Nie chcieliśmy iść na plażę, urządzić imprezę, a następnie nakręcić z tego teledysk. Znaleźliśmy się na całkowicie zmienionej, cukierkowej planecie " Katy w teledysku wciela się w pionka gry ''Candyfornia ''- planszówki zawierającej także elementy pokera. Sceneria natomiast wykorzystuje elementy filmów ''Alicja w Krainie Czarów ''oraz ''Charlie i Fabryka Czekolady, ''a nawet gry planszowej ''Candy Land. ''W rólę króla Candyfornii, ''Sugar Daddy'ego, wcielił się Snoop Dogg. Więził on młode mieszkanki krainy. Perry porusza się po planszy (kosztując również słodyczy i śpiewając) uwalniając dziewczyny. Po uwolnieniu ostatniej wszystkie razem udają się na plażę, gdzie świętują. Zły Sugar Daddy atakuje wszystkie dziewczyny armią misiów - żelków. Perry pokonuje je pistoletem przyczepionym do własnej piersi. Ostatnia scena pokazuje złego króla zakopanego po szyję w piasku, podziwiającego dziewczyny leżące obok niego. Tekst oryginalny Dogg Greetings loved ones Lets take a juoreny Perry I know a place Where the grass is really greener Warm, wet and wild There must be something in the water Sippin' gin and juice Laying underneath the palm trees The boys Break their necks Try'na to creep a little sneak peek (at us) You could travel the world But nothing comes close to the golden coast Once you party with us You'll be falling in love Oooooh Oh Oooooh refren California girls We're unforgettable Daisy Dukes Bikinis on top Sun-kissed skin So hot will melt your popsicle Oooooh Oh Oooooh California girls We're undeniable Fine, fresh, fierce We got it on lock West coast represent Now put your hands up Oooooh Oh Oooooh Sex on a beach We get sand in our stilletos We freak In my jeep Snoop dog on the stereo You could travel the world But nothing comes close to the golden coast Once you party with us You'll be falling in love Oooooh Oh Oooooh California girls We're unforgettable Daisy Dukes Bikinis on top Sun-kissed skin So hot will melt your popsicle Oooooh Oh Oooooh California girls We're undeniable Fine, fresh, fierce We got it on lock West coast represent Now put your hands up Oooooh Oh Oooooh Dogg Tone Tan Fit and ready Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy Wild wild west coast These are the girls I love the most I mean the ones I mean like shes the one Kiss her Touch her Squeeze her The girls a freak She drives a jeep The men on the beach I'm okay I wont play I love the bay Just like I love LA Venice beach and Palm Springs Summer time is everything Come on boys Hanging out All that a-s hanging out Bikinis, tankinis, martinis No weenies Just to get in betweeny Katy my lady (yeah) You looking here baby (uh huh) Im all up on you Cause you representing California (ohhh yeahh) Perry California girls We're unforgettable Daisy Dukes Bikinis on top Sun-kissed skin So hot will melt your popsicle Oooooh Oh Oooooh California girls We're undeniable Fine, fresh, fierce We got it on lock West coast represent (West coast, west coast) Now put your hands up Oooooh Oh Oooooh Dogg (Californiaaa, Californiaaa) California girls man I wish they all could be California girls (Californiaaa) I really wish You all could be California girls (Californiaaa, yeah) Tłumaczenie Pozdrowienia, kochani Podróżujmy! Znam miejsce Gdzie trwa, na serio, jest mocniej zielona Ciepło, mokro i dziko Tam musi być coś w wodzie Picie ginu i soku, Leżąc pod palmami Chłopcy Wykręcają szyję By rzucić, ukradkiem, spojrzenie (Na nas) Możesz podróżować po świecie, Ale nic nie równa się Ze złotym wybrzeżem Kiedy się z nami zabawisz, Zakochasz się Źródła: *http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/California_Gurls *http://katyperry.wikia.com/wiki/California_Gurls_(song) Kategoria:Utwór Kategoria:Teenage Dream Kategoria:Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection